


Buy Me Flowers Next Time

by Wheelbarrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, You Have Been Warned, also angst, and i wanted to do a kagehina fic, and smut eventually, based on a tumblr post i found, cute awkward kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheelbarrow/pseuds/Wheelbarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Kageyama was stood up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the beginning of a relationship starts with a stranger and some cheap Italian food.

loosely based off the tumblr post:

http://likehemmins.tumblr.com/post/121044132161/imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up-by-your-douche

* * *

 

 

       Kageyama never dreamed of this happening to him. The sleepless night he spent thinking of ridiculous things that could happen on his first date doesn't matter anymore. The person he's  _supposed_  to be going out with isn't even there. 

 

       He's sitting in the restaurant, alone, wondering how many of his friends would laugh at him right now. His date hasn't shown up for about half an hour now. The waitress comes by yet again to ask him if he's ready to order, but he turns her down. Again he tells her to wait five more minutes even though _both_ of them know that his date isn't going to show up.

 

       What did he expect? It's supposed to be a blind date that'll help him 'chill out', or so his friends tell him. After two more minutes of sitting there in silence, Kageyama finally throws away his patience and furiously calls the one who set him up. 

 

       "Hellooo! Having a good time?"

 

       " _No_ , I'm  _not_ ," Kageyama replies with a sour tone.

 

       "Oh, did... did he bail on you? Didn't the date start 30 minutes ago? I knew there was something wrong with that guy. You should get out of there, ya know."

 

       Kageyama glares at the people around him, deflecting their stares with his charming personality. 

 

       Maybe he  _should_  leave. The waitress seems to be getting impatient with him, and he looks like a complete loser sitting there by himself. He also wants to go over to his friend's place and punch him for not warning him that this could happen. He doesn't seem surprised at all, now that he thinks about it.

 

       Before he could stand up, though, someone takes the seat in front of him.

 

       "Oh, hey! Sorry I was so late. There was horrible traffic and I couldn't find a way around it for  _miles_."

 

       "My name's Kageyama." He looks up and glares at the person in front of him. He's a short, orange-haired gremlin with the stupidest brown eyes. This kid will be lucky to make it out of here alive.

 

       "...On second thought, I'm staying." Kageyama hangs up.

 

       The stranger leans in with an apologetic look on his face. Ah, yes. right above the breadsticks; this is a perfect time to ram his face into the basket. Kageyama was about to do it, too, until he started talking.

 

       "My name's Hinata. I have no idea who you are, I just... saw you sitting here and it looked like you were being stood up. You look pretty cute, too, and I hope you weren't expecting a girl just now."

 

       Kageyama sits there in stunned silence, making sense of what this _Hinata_ just told him. 

 

  1. He doesn't even know Kageyama, but he's still pretending to go on a date with him.
  2. He called Kageyama 'cute'.
  3. **_He called Kageyama_   _'cute'_.**
  4. He's somehow a lot less irritating now.



 

       With his mind working 200% faster than it usually does, all that comes out of him is a mumbled response. "Uhh, n-no, wasn't expecting a girl, you're good..."

 

       Hinata waves at the waitress and greets her happily. Kageyama can't help but notice just how adorable his 'date' is. And he takes back what he said about Hinata being a gremlin with stupid brown eyes. He's more like an  _adorable_  gremlin with  _cute_  stupid brown eyes.

 

       Kageyama's face goes red. He has a crush on Hinata and he's not even sure if it goes the same way. For all he knows, Hinata could be _using_ him for fun.

 

       It takes him a minute to realize that the waitress was asking him a question. He had her repeat it three times until he got it drilled into his skull that she was asking what he wanted to eat.

 

       Opening the menu, he orders the first thing he sees. "The- The extra breadsticks-  _no, no, sorry_ \- the Cheese Ravioli thing, please." Gross. He didn't even want that.

 

       Across the table, he can see Hinata snickering. _Oh, shut up. The breadsticks are probably way better than whatever you ordered_. When the waitress leaves, Kageyama scratches his nose and flips Hinata off in the process. It's not the most appealing thing to do, but if Hinata doesn't like him now, he never will.

 

       "That's  _mean_ ," Hinata whines with a suspicious pout. Kageyama feels a sharp pain on his leg, which he assumes to be Hinata's foot. Kageyama kicks back in retaliation. He _tries_ to, at least. His foot misses, slams into a leg on the table, and he stubs his toe. Since that _apparently_ wasn't enough, his knee slams into the edge of the table when he grabs his foot.

 

       While Hinata is trying to bite back laughter, Kageyama is biting back a string of curses that would likely get them kicked out.

 

       "Are- hnn-  _pfft_ \- Are y-you alright?"

 

       "Yes, I'm  _fine_." It feels like a shark just ripped his leg off and sent it to the seventh layer of hell, but yeah, he's fine. Sometimes Kageyama wishes he's as smooth and cool as he thinks he is.

 

       Hinata has his head on the table, shaking with laughter. Embarrassed, Kageyama tries to brush it off and ignore the pain. "Why are you laughing?! _You're_ the asshole who kicked me in the first place."

 

       Hinata takes this as a challenge. "You're the one who flipped me off."

 

       True, but Kageyama didn't want to lose to someone like him. "Yeah, but y-you're the one who made me screw up my order. i don't even like ravioli."

 

       "How did I screw up your order? You're the one who was all ' _I-I-I'll h-h-have the ext-ex-e-extra breadsticks p-p-please_."

 

       Kageyama didn't like his crude impersonation at all. "In my defense, you called me...  _cute_." He says the word with distaste. He likes to label himself as 'cool', not 'adorable' or 'cute'. It hurts his ego.

 

       Hinata starts laughing again. It's too late to get out of there now: the waitress is coming with their food. The harsh smell of Italian spices almost makes Kageyama gag. He has no idea why he even wanted to go here in the first place.

 

       By the end of the date, Kageyama ate all the bread sticks and almost battled to the death over the last one with Hinata. The ravioli sucked and his 'date' seemed to be annoying as shit. There was something enjoyable about Hinata that he couldn't pin down, though. Is it the adorable messy hair? His cute brown eyes that light up with excitement?

 

       As they're walking out the door and into the crisp Autumn air, Hinata asks if they can meet up again. At first, Kageyama didn't want to say yes. Hinata did come off as annoying and loud, but they actually seemed to... get along.

 

       "Okay, but only under one condition. You buy me flowers next time."

 

* * *

 

 

       One month in and they've gone many more times. Hinata brought flowers every time, and Kageyama's friends tease him about it all the damn time to the point of exhaustion.

 

       Of course, Kageyama had asked Hinata to stop, but nothing could convince Hinata to stop embarrassing his boyfriend. He likes seeing his face go red and scrunch up with anger. He doesn't look very intimidating when he's angry, though. 

 

       Sometimes Kageyama wonders how their relationship is going so well. It's making him happier, much to the relief of his friends. He even caught one of them trying to _bribe_ Hinata to stay in a relationship with him.

 

       He even lays awake at night, thinking about their future. It's a bit too early for that, sure. In the end, he can't help but wonder what their relationship will come to.

 

       Kageyama always shrugs it off. Right now, he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeees this is my first time writing hinata and kageyama. please send help. i am being dragged into kagehina by my friends and i'm not sure if i want to get out of it while i can.
> 
> for all of u reading it the first day, omg, thank you, i can't believe someone actually made it so far. i promise i'll update tomorrow.
> 
> omg if you're thinking of doing fanart that would be amazing and you should totally do it. just link me to that wonderful piece of glory in the comments.
> 
> and yes, i 100% promise that there will be absolutely no angst at all in the next two updates.  
> *hides knife behind back*


	2. Say "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know what you have until it's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little warning that there is smut at the very end of the chapter. 
> 
> P.S.  
> you're welcome. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

       Six months later and he's hooked on Hinata. 

 

       He's in love with him, even though he never expresses it. While Kageyama is too nervous to use the 'L' word, he would protect Hinata from anything besides large, poisonous insects. And he hopes that Hinata would do the same for him.

 

       Everything had been going well;  _so_  well that they both let their guards down. They all knew that it was only a matter of time until something big came up and tore them apart.

 

* * *

 

 

       Kageyama doesn't remember what they fought about. It was something small about sport teams that somehow turned into "Why did I sit down with you that day?" and "Just  _forget_  it! _Forget about me_! that'll be easy for  _you_ , Kageyama, because all you do is think about yourself!"

 

       It hurt like a stab to the chest. It still does now, even though it happened a week ago. He should be over it by now; moving on, finding some other person to date and eventually break up with.

 

       He's laying down on his bed. The room is dark and all the vases he used for Hinata's flowers are empty. He threw them all away: the bright, vibrant colors would make Kageyama miss him even more.

 

       He feels like a complete mess. He's wearing clothes that he put on four days ago. He doesn't remember the last time he ate. His phone is filled with unread text messages and missed calls from his friends (none from Hinata, he checked).

 

       All he needs to do is deflate his pride and  _call_  him, but his stubbornness prevails over his will each time.

 

       Kageyama buries his face in the pillow. Maybe  _that's_  why Hinata broke up with him.

 

       He never hated himself so much.

 

       Kageyama closes his eyes. It's raining outside, and even  _that_  reminds him of Hinata. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

       They were walking to Kageyama's house on a sunny afternoon. Both of them were walking slowly, thoroughly enjoying the sun on their skin after days of cloudy skies.

 

       Nothing could have given them any warning for the torrential downpour besides a few cute clouds in the sky.

 

       The storm clouds rolled in when they were about halfway to their destination. "It's nothing," Hinata said. "It'll all blow over. Don't worry so much, stupid."

 

       After that they engaged in an argument over who was the stupid one here. It was a mistake. It _distracted_ them. The rain came out of nowhere and Kageyama started screaming like the drama queen he is.

 

       When he wasn't looking, Hinata took out an umbrella and was standing completely dry next to him. Kageyama finally noticed, of course, and told him to 'move over'.

 

       "Why would I do that? _You're_ the idiot who didn't listen to the forecast."

 

       Kageyama proceeded to chase Hinata all the way there, trying to grab the umbrella away from him. He missed by several centimeters each time which aggravated him more and more to the point where he tried to tackle Hinata.

 

       He missed and bellyflopped into a puddle. Hinata, being the supportive and caring boyfriend that he always is, took a picture. He waited until Kageyama was up before he started running again, just to piss him off even more.

 

       When they arrived at Kageyama's house, Hinata was cornered and smothered by his angry wet boyfriend. 

 

       They ended up cuddling on the couch, both in dry clothes while their wet ones dry off. 

 

* * *

 

       Kageyama got the flu a day later, and a guilt-ridden Hinata came over to tell him how much of an idiot he was for not drying off properly.

 

       He doesn't realize he's smiling until he comes back to reality.

 

       In these past six months, Hinata became an extra limb to him. The fight they had tore it away and threw him off balance. He needs to put it back _right now_ more than ever.

 

       Okay, _maybe_ that sounded a little gruesome. Kageyama sucks at comparing things and sounding romantic. But in a metaphorical sense, it's true.

 

        He slowly sits up on his bed. He has three options right now. One, run to Hinata's house and apologize. Two, lay down and do it some other day. Three, fall on the floor and cry.

 

       His body makes the decision before his mind does. Kageyama stands up and slips on his shoes. He doesn't bother looking at himself in the mirror- the rain will mess him up anyways.

 

       He's halfway to Hinata's house, walking as though the rain isn't even there. What is he expecting? A happy greeting? Hinata hates his guts right now. Kageyama wouldn't be surprised if he was turned down and left out in the rain.

 

       But he's selfish and will do almost anything he can to see him again. He isn't doing this for Hinata as much as he's doing it for his mental health.

 

       But what could he do to make Hinata love him again?

 

       He spots a conveniently placed store on the corner of the block, and an idea pops into his head.

 

* * *

 

 

       Kageyama shows up on Hinata's doorstep, soaked in sweat and rainwater. It takes him a minute, but he finally rings the doorbell and hopes for the best.

 

       Five minutes pass. Kageyama is thinking of ringing the doorbell again. He knows Hinata's home- he can hear muffled music and, if he looks hard enough, there's a faint light coming from the kitchen.

 

       The light disappears a minute later. He rings the doorbell again, hoping to get _someone's_ attention. The longer he waits out here, the more he wants to kick the door down and tear the house apart looking for him.

 

       There's no need for that. The door opens and the face that he sees makes his heart drop in his chest.

 

       Hinata is standing there like a zombie, vaguely aware of who's standing in front of him. There are heavy bags under his eyes and he's carrying a huge tub of neapolitan ice cream behind his back. 

 

       "Hinata...?"

 

       "Kageyama...?"

 

       "You look horrible." They both say this at the same time. Kageyama relaxes a little when he sees a small smile on Hinata's face.

 

       "Hinata, I'm-"

       "I know you are. Just get in here already."

 

       Kageyama cautiously walks in the house. Is that it? Is that really all he needed to say?

 

       "Ugh. You're getting water all over my floor. Go take a shower before you get sick, 'n we'll talk 'n stuff after." Hinata yawns, walks over to Kageyama, and takes the boxes of Italian food.

 

       "Apology accepted."

 

* * *

 

 

       Kageyama comes out of Hinata's shower twenty minutes later with partially dried hair and wearing the clothes that Hinata borrowed so long ago. His eyes are heavy from **_not_ ** crying and thinking about what Hinata's going to do to him.

 

       He finds Hinata in his room, eating from one of the containers full of breadsticks. Kageyama hates Italian food. The only thing he likes are the bread sticks, so he stopped at the Italian diner where he was stood up and asked for 3 takeout boxes full of bread sticks to-go. _He_ thought it was romantic.

 

       Kageyama closes the door behind him and Hinata squints at him.

 

       "Kageyama, why are you so scared? _Sure_ , I'm pissed at you. _Yes_ , I'm going to make you my personal servant for the next month. _No_ , I'm not going to murder you."

 

       Kageyama sits on the floor next to Hinata's bed and closes his eyes. "I... This... was a lot easier than I expected."

 

       "What, did you want me to be mad at you? Too bad, 'cause I'm way too tired for that right now. Maybe I'll punch you tomorrow. Will that make you feel better?"

 

       He can tell that Hinata was just joking, but he still nods.

 

       Hinata stops eating for a moment and slides next to Kageyama on the floor. He puts his nose on his neck and smiles. "Kageyama, I really missed you. If you didn't show up today I would have gone to your door and cried. To be honest with you... I'm not that great. I've been living off of ice cream and tears for the past week. I've had nightmares of what happened, and I even dreamed of going back in time so I could take back what I said."

 

       Yep, that sounds a lot like Hinata. He didn't say that out loud, though.

 

       Kageyama moves around so he can pull Hinata into a hug. He relaxes and smiles. It's been a while since he could do this.

 

       "I... I l-love you, Hinata."

 

       "I love you too, idiot."

 

* * *

 

 

       An entire year later, a lot has happened since then. They fought several more times, the longest one lasting an entire month. It took them a while to learn that they _have_ to fight in order to be in a healthy relationship. They had many disagreements, but each one made them stronger and happier.

 

* * *

 

 

       Kageyama is taking a shower, washing off the gross sweat on his body. He stayed over, and consequently Hinata forced him to wake up early to go on a run with him. Kageyama was expecting a little mile run, not a _marathon_. Okay, it wasn't a marathon, but it sure as hell felt like one.

 

       He hears the door open and glares at Hinata when he steps through. "What part of 'I'm taking a shower' meant 'come on in'?"

 

       Hinata just takes off his clothes (much to Kageyama's embarrassment) and steps into the shower. "I wanted to take a shower, but you were taking _fooooreeevveeerrrr._ "

 

       "I got into the shower four minutes ago."

       "Four minutes...? Well, hurry up."

       "Hinata, you wanted to see me naked, didn't you?"

 

       Hinata almost drops the bottle of body wash he was holding and blushes. "Y-Yeah _right_! I've seen you naked before, idiot." He shoves Kageyama out from under the stream so he can wash the suds off of his body.

 

       Kageyama crosses his arms impatiently. Hinata obviously wants something. "Hey, do you want me to help you?"

 

       Hinata looks over his shoulder. His face is red, but he nods anyways and hands Kageyama the body wash.

 

       Instead of opening the bottle and doing what he said he'd do, he lets the body wash fall to the floor. He spins hinata around and pins him to the tile wall, smirking.

 

       "Hinata... if you wanted to make out, you could've just said so. Don't make me guess all the damn time."

 

       Despite what he said, Hinata shook his head and started stuttering. It took a while for him to form coherent words. "N-No, I just... I wanna... I want you to... _you know_."

 

       Kageyama didn't understand. When he tried to back away from him, Hinata wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled their chests together.

 

       Kageyama feels Hinata's cock against his own, and now he understands _just_ what he was hinting at. 

 

       "W-What's gotten you so worked up?" he asks, trying to act cool. Hinata pouts at the question and hides his face in Kageyama's neck.

 

       "Do I _have_ to explain it? Ugh, you're into some weird shit, Kageyama. I just... you said you were going to take a shower, so I started imaginig you naked and... uh... m-my train of thought went downhill from there."

 

       Kageyama's entire face is red. He feels like he's slowly exploding. "I g-guess we can do something."

 

       Hinata still isn't looking up at him. "Y- _You_ do whatever!"

 

       Kageyama was offended that Hinata left everything up to him. What if he screws it up and he's never allowed to touch Hinata's dick again? What if he accidentally dies while doing this? What would the police report say?

 

       Swallowing nervously, Kageyama presses their cocks together and starts tugging at them. _Shit, okay, that feels good._ He starts stroking them both, hoping Hinata's shaking and whimpering is a good sign.

 

       After a minute, he hears Hinata mumble something. "Hinata, wh-what did you s-say?"

 

       "I s-said- _go faster, idiot_!"

 

       Kageyama starts going a lot faster, losing rhythm when he hears Hinata start moaning. It's the cutest sound he's ever heard. He would have mistaken it for whimpering if it wasn't so breathless.

 

       Self-control starts slipping from Kageyama's willpower and he's seconds away from losing the ability to keep quiet. It embarrasses him when he starts moaning. He's always silent whenever he touches himself because of that.

 

       Not even a minute later, he's gasping for air. His hand is erratic and doesn't seem to be following any sort of pattern, but Hinata is revelling in the feeling. He's thrusting his hips towards him, and his cock slides _perfectly_ against Kageyama's.

 

       Moments later, they're both coming, gasping for air as they hit their climax.

 

       It feels like pure bliss, and on top of that, Hinata is driving him crazy with his whimpering. He's saying his name over and over, nails digging into Kageyama's back.

 

       And they're going at it again, except this time it's Hinata's hand and they're moaning into each other's mouths.

 

       For a while, it feels like they're the only ones in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably forgot to mention that this is an au where they are older.
> 
> also hOLY CACTUS I WASN'T EXPECTING SO MANY PEOPLE TO BE READING THIS. thank u all for your comments and omfg, it means A LOT to me.
> 
> again if omg you're thinking of doing fanart that would be amazing and you should totally do it. just link me to that wonderful piece of glory in the comments.
> 
> and *sweats* haha,,, yeah,, no more angst from here,,, it gets better i promise,,,,


	3. When Forever Ends

       "Kageyama... the Italian diner we met at is being closed down."

 

       "What? Why the hell is it being closed?" he asks incredulously. He thought they'd never close that thing. It managed to survived through the rat infestations, bleached water streams, and a dozen robberies: why the hell is it running down _now_?

 

       He and Hinata drive over to the building, which is being cleared of it's kitchen. Sinks, stoves, tiles, counter tops, and tubs full of rotten vegetables and meat are being packed into the back of a dump truck.

 

       Caution tape runs along the entire building. A shiny new 'for sale' sign is placed above the tape.

 

       Kageyama has his nose covered, blocking out the horrible smell of rotten Italian food. "Ugh, Hinata... wanna know what would be a real shame? If they turned this dump into an Olive Garden."

 

       Hinata snorts at Kageyama. He shakes his head. "You know, Kageyama, we could turn this into something even better."

 

       Kageyama looks at Hinata with distaste. " _We?_ "

 

* * *

 

 

       They start a small flower shop in the once empty building. It took two months to finish renovating the damn thing, and an extra week for Kageyama to get the lingering smell of tomato sauce out of there.

 

       When they started it up, they didn't have much of a variety. Their only experience in arrangements was taken from a lot of thought and YouTube videos on floral design.

 

       It took another three months to start getting a steady flow of customers. By then, they had moved in with each other. They almost never spent any time apart. With every passing day, they grew closer and closer to each other.

 

       As far as they were concerned, they could do this forever. Wake up, go to work, then spend the evening watching Kageyama's stupid soap operas.

 

       Now that they didn't have the diner to go to for bread sticks, they had to order a bunch from a pizza place. The person who delivered the boxes would always look puzzled, sometimes searching for the ten other people who should be eating with them.

 

       Life was spent in comfort for the next few years. They didn't make a lot of money, but they could afford going out to eat sometimes.

 

       It was perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

       When Kageyama turned 30, things started going downhill.

 

       Neither of them noticed it at first. Kageyama was always so happy; sure, he forgot a few things every now and then, but he showed no signs of discomfort.

 

       Three months later, Hinata found himself repeating things to Kageyama over and over again. It worried him at first, but Kageyama reassured him that it was nothing. He just had a hearing problem.

 

       Hinata wanted to believe that. He convinced himself that Kageyama was just developing some hearing problems. He took him to an Otologist, hoping for the best.

 

       When Kageyama came back, he said his hearing was fine.

 

       Hinata tried not to worry about it, and said that it must be nothing. They both knew that something was happening, though. Neither of them wanted to say it out loud.

 

       Days passed by and Kageyama's condition only worsened. He started forgetting about dates, meetings, and eventually, _coming to work_. By then, Hinata couldn't resist anymore and took him to a doctor despite his protests.

 

       They waited in the waiting room until midnight. The doctor came back, face grim with bad news.

 

       "Hinata, I'm scared," Kageyama whispers, voice shaking.

 

       "I am too."

 

* * *

 

 

       Hinata never thought it would end this way. The boy he met in the Italian restaraunt was replaced by a sour man that doesn't remember him anymore. Some days Kageyama would squint at Hinata and be passive, but other days he would scream and kick and beg that he was taken out of the room.

 

       The doctors gave him about three days to live. On the second day, Hinata was a mess, crying and refusing to believe the crippling reality. He wants nothing more than to be a kid again, when he could listen to Kageyama's laugh and see him smile.

 

       But he can't. And he'll never have those two things again.

 

       They were perfectly happy with each other's company. They were going to grow old together and eventually be laid to rest together. Hinata has no idea why all of this is being taken away from him now.

 

       It happened _as soon as_ they pieced their life together. They had a beautiful flower shop and a long road ahead of them, one that they planned to take with each other.

 

       Hinata has his face buried in his hands. He's sitting just outside of Kageyama's room, waiting to be called in.

 

       But he doesn't want to be. He wants Kageyama to come out, laugh, and say it was all a prank. At this point, he'd rather have Kageyama say it was all a prank than to watch him die.

 

       He hears the door open and his heart sinks. Silently, he stands up and enters the room.

 

       The last thing Kageyama sees is Hinata opening the door, carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO HAVE THE HAPPY ENDING THAT THEY DESERVE
> 
> don't kill me pleASE
> 
> LETS CRY TOGETHER


End file.
